1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of garbage cans and in particular to an improved hinge for use on garbage cans and having a stop action function in order to allow a garbage can lid to remain in open position after the user lifts it open.
It is observed that garbage can lids have to be held open by the user in order for them to function. Such requires manual effort on the part of the user so that the lid is open when he/she is throwing garbage in the can. This often makes it difficult for the user to use since he/she may have a large load of garbage and having to hold open the garbage can is difficult.
It is believed that by providing a stop action hinge for use on garbage cans such problems can be alleviated. Such a hinge will allow the user to lift up on the garbage can lid once and then provide for the lid to remain in an open position without any further actions on the part of the user. In this particular invention, the lid will be held open by the action of a spring loaded washer in connection with arms of cradle of the hinge. Once the user has finished adding garbage to the can, he/she can turn down the lid by pushing it down. Such minimum effort is all that is necessary in order to turn down the lid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there are hinges used in garbage cans, none of them are of the same construction as the applicant's nor are such stop action hinges known to be used in connection with garbage can lids.